ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ethelred (Swimsuit Revival)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Inferles Left |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Inferles Left X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = Cocyles Right |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Inc. DMG dealt to foe based on how high it's currently launched/Launched foes will stay launched for +1 Turn (Def. Deck)/Inc. the amount in which self launches a foe |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = Cocyles Right |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Inc. DMG dealt to foe based on how high it's currently launched/Launched foes will stay launched for +1 Turn (Def. Deck)/Inc. the amount in which self launches a foe |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = Cocyles Right |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Inc. DMG dealt to foe based on how high it's currently launched/Launched foes will stay launched for +1 Turn (Def. Deck)/Inc. the amount in which self launches a foe |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Revive III |abilityX= Earth Flurry Pact III |atk 0 = 7800 |hp 0 = 17700 |atk 1 = 8400 |hp 1 = 19700 |atk 2 = 9000 |hp 2 = 21700 |quote 0 = Who cares how hot it here, or in any world for that matter. |quote 1 = Who cares how hot it here, or in any world for that matter. |quote 2 = Who cares how hot it here, or in any world for that matter. |home quote 0 = Sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean - How boring. But with you, Knight... It's really not so bad. This summer is ready to fill me up. No... The only thing that'll be filled up is this hole. Now, Knight... Mind if I have some fun? I'm just not feeling satisfied... Satisfaction. It's like wave that pulls you in. I eagerly await a summer miracle here with you. |home quote 1 = Sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean - How boring. But with you, Knight... It's really not so bad. This summer is ready to fill me up. No... The only thing that'll be filled up is this hole. Now, Knight... Mind if I have some fun? I'm just not feeling satisfied... Satisfaction. It's like wave that pulls you in. I eagerly await a summer miracle here with you. |home quote 2 = Sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean - How boring. But with you, Knight... It's really not so bad. This summer is ready to fill me up. No... The only thing that'll be filled up is this hole. Now, Knight... Mind if I have some fun? I'm just not feeling satisfied... Satisfaction. It's like wave that pulls you in. I eagerly await a summer miracle here with you. |details = A moment's rest... That's all the soul needs sometimes. Is that your desire? Or is it the desire of all the souls you've hunted? Even so... Even if that were true - Fascinating. The sunshine of that other world, watch it burn the skin, leaving sweat on the sand... (No Trade) |illust = apt |CV = Reina Kondou }}